Brown SuperMarioWorld
Donut Ghost House is the first of two Ghost Houses visited in the in Donut Plains world of Super Mario World. This level contains a total of three rooms and two exits, one of which leads to Top Secret Area, the other to Donut Plains 3. __TOC__ Overview A short and easy level; however, with the use of a couple different strategies it not only advances the game, but it can introduce you to an area that provides hassle-free power-ups, and Yoshis. Exits Donut Plains 3 Room 1 As either Mario or Luigi, start by following the platforms to the right. As you progress, jump over a total of 3 abysses while avoiding the Boo Buddies swarming above your head. At the end of the first room, enter the doorway located just after the third abyss. By entering this doorway, you enter the second room. Room 2 Strategy 1: Upon entering the room, immediately run up the stairs and enter the doorway located at the end of the walkway; as it will be your only option. By entering this doorway, Mario or Luigi will be transported the lower level of the same room; beneath the stairs. Start by jumping and hitting the yellow block to reveal a P-Switch. Hopping up and activating the P-Switch will give you two options, a temporary blue door to the left, or the original door you had entered. If you choose the blue door, Mario will be transported to a small room containing 1 ? Block with 7 or 9 coins inside. By entering the original doorway, you will be transported to the third and final room. Strategy 2: With the Cape Feather power-up, gain speed by running up the stairs and flying upwards until you reach a platform suspended in the left-hand corner of the room. Reach the doorway and exit. By using this strategy, you will not need to enter Room #3 to complete the level. Room 3 Don't be confused, the third and final room is identical in appearance to Room #2; however, instead of revealing a P-Switch, the block beneath the stairs now contains a Beanstalk that will lead you to a floating platform located in the top left-hand corner of the room. Climb upward until you reach the exit. Exiting through this doorway will complete the level and lead you to Donut Plains 3. Top Secret Area In order to reach this exit you will need to have the Cape Feather power-up. At the start of the level walk to the edge of the first platform, giving yourself enough room to run. Begin by running in the direction from which you came, jumping just after you pass the Message Block. While avoiding the Boo Buddies, fly upwards until you reach a secret pathway. Follow this path to a small area containing 4 blocks and a doorway; each block contains one 1-Up Mushroom. Exit through this door and finish the level. Exiting through this doorway will complete the level and lead you to the Top Secret Area just north of the Donut Ghost House. Giant Gates Located at the end of the level, the best way to receive the maximum amount of Bonus Stars is to, with the Cape-Feather, run towards the gate and fly. Enemies * Boo Buddies Tips * 12px 29 coins can be found in this level * 12px 4 1-Up Mushrooms can be found in this level * 12px 0 Dragon coins can be found in this level * Completion of the level activates a save point